Please Forgive Me
by Abigaildemijones
Summary: Finn knew 6 years ago he never wanted to see Rachel again. But one accident causes Rachel to lose her memory and them to meet again. Will Finn falls back in love with Rachel? Pezberry friendship involved. Also Brochel. I originally put this on Watt-pad but...
1. Chapter 1

Finn: NO, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!  
Rachel: (sobbing) Finn, please just listen to me!  
Finn: Just leave.  
Rachel: I can't just leave, Finn. We need to talk about this!  
Finn: YOU WANT ME TO TALK WHEN I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! NO!  
Rachel: Finn, please...  
Finn: Go and don't come back into my life!  
Rachel:(sobbing) I'm so sorry. (Leaves)

6 years in New York City

**Finn's POV**

"Hey guys, I'm home!" I said as I saw the kid come running towards the door.  
"Hey Finn, we missed you!" Claimed 7 years old, Joshua.

"Yeah, I did too" Grace smiled.

Joshua is 7 years old and his sister Grace is 5 years old. Me and my mom, Carolee, take care of them. They live at my house but occasionally go over to see my mom.  
Whilst I'm working or out on pathetic dates Santana, Brittany, Sam, Blaine or Kurt will take care of the kids or thy will all pitch in.  
Today Santana is taking care of the two.

"Hey Finn" Santana said as she walked towards the all hugging.

"Oh, hey San" I said smiling slightly in her direction.

"Well, I'd better go, I'm... I'm meeting an old friend" she said.

"Erm... San are you ok? You look nervous. Who are you meeting?" I asked.

"I'm...um... fine. Just got to go. And... You don't know her" she said looking down.

"Well, Erm, ok. I guess I'll see you later then" I watch her leave slowly like she was ashamed.

Who could she could she possibly be ashamed to talk about. That's not like san, she's the biggest talker I know... besides Rachel, I frowned.

**Santana's POV**

I hope he doesn't follow me. What if he already knows, what if he figured it out. OMG I'm freaking out, I'll lose all my friends because of this. But I really want to see her again. Apparently she's getting married soon, Carolee told me. Carolee still talks to her and no one says anything about it so why would they when I see her. Ok. I'm here. Come on Santana! You can do this! Building block w, room 487a. Oh Jesus!

I walked to the door and knocked, immediately regretting it.

All I can hear, is laughing, loud laughing. She's definitely here, her laugh is so contagious. I've missed her...

"Hey!" some tall man said after opening the door.

"Erm...hey...is Rachel here cos if you're busy I'll go" I start to walk away.

"LIKE NEON LIGHTS, OHHH OH OH, THEY SEAL MY HEART COS IM FREAKING OUT, BRODY! WHOS AT THE DOOR?" she shouted walking out of the kitchen.

I stared at her for a while until...

"Erm... You guys ok?" Brody asked confused.

Rachel ran to me grasping me in her arms.

"Omg your here, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too Rach, me too"

"Anyways...Rach I'm going to get off to work, see you tonight" Brody said winking slightly towards Rachel.

"O-ok" she said, she sounds really nervous. I wonder what's wrong. Anyway, never mind have my best friend back!

**Rachel's POV**

"So, San how's everybody?" I asked "Everybody's great, we all pitch in to help Finn...Carolee..." she said

"Why? What's up with Carolee? I saw her the other day. Is she sick? Is she ok?" I said worried.

"Um, nothing's wrong with her, she just needs some helping hands..."

"Oh, why didn't she call me? And who else is helping her?" I asked

"Me, (coughs) Finn, Britney, Sam, Kurt and Blaine" she said quickly

**_Wait, did Santana just say...Finn._**

**_He's here. In New York. I smiled to myself_**.

"San, Finns here, In New York?" I asked

She stuttered while saying "Yeah, not far from here..."

"Can...Can we go see him? Please I need to talk to him!" I said

"Um...Maybe I'll take you sometime...So, when's the wedding?" Santana's face lit up and my smile faded.

"Rach? You don't look too happy about that, what's wrong?" She asked

"Well, um, I love him, I think, but...but..." I broke down and ran to my room.

"RACH?" san came in running after me. "Rach what's wro..."

She saw it, she saw what she had done. What am I going to do now?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

"R-RACH!" Santana said as she ran over to me.  
I had no words. She's seen it. She knows... She had seen what I do when I feel alone. When I feel sad. When I mad. When I'm depressed. I began to cry.  
"Rachel! Have you seen this?! Look at yourself!" she said as she got more and more angry. Her voice started to show her anger too.

I couldn't say anything to her. Nothing. I just sat there. In a pool of my own blood that was dripping down my arms as I collapsed on to the floor. I only did 3-4 cuts because she followed me too quick. I didn't have time to show my real pain.

"Rach? Explain this to me? I need to help me understand?" she says in a quiet but firm voice.

"W-well, I just felt alone and I had all these past problems like, stuck inside my brain and, and..." I said and broke down and started to sob.

"Alone? But that guy? He is your boyfriend right? He's cute, there's nothing to be lonely about with him!?" She said with a slight grin.

"Brody, he isn't that much of a help" I said looking at my fluffy slippers_._

_"_Wait, I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"NOTHING! Santana! The only thing wrong is that I miss you guys! OKAY?! HAPPY?!" I yelled.

"OKAY! I understand..."

No one's POV

The night after that was awkward for a while but then they started to talk again. They talked about how everyone was doing. Apparently, they have a huge house that they all live in, except for Rachel and Finn. Finn was arranging to move in soon with the two kids.

Rachel really wanted to leave Brody and go back with her old friends, but she didn't think she would be accepted by all her old friends, especially Finn.

**The next day**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up this morning and I rolled over to see that Brody had come home last night after I went to sleep, even though I waited up for him till 2am. I got up and brushed my hair and went to start breakfast. After I finished making my breakfast, I sat down and I heard our bedroom door open. Brody's footstep becoming louder as he came down the stairs.

"Hey babe," he said walking up to me kissing my cheek.

"Hi" I simply replied.

"How'd things go last night with that hot chick?" he asked.

"Oh, San. Yeah it was okay. Fun." I smiled slightly.

"When's she coming again?" Brody said now winking at me.

"Well, actually I'm going over to her place so we can talk more" I said getting up.

"Wait! You're not going now!" she yelled

"Bye Brody" I got my keys and my bag that was filled with money, sweets (because everybody got to have some sweeties), phone charger and makeup.

It felt good to walk out that door. For now?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

I remember telling Rach, yesterday, that she could come over and talk anytime. I gave her my address and left. What if she comes and everyone's here? What if they start to argue with her? Or me?!  
"Hey, San... Are you okay? You look worried?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to me.  
"I am fine Kurt" I said with a brief tone.  
"Okay... Whatever..."  
There's a knock at the door and I begin to panic... Everyone's home... What if it's Rachel...? Omg...  
"I'll get it" I hear Sam call from the stairs.  
"Hey..." I hear a manly voice come from the, now opened, door.  
I start to walk towards the door, when I hear,  
"Yeah I saw her? Like walking on this street then as I looked at her she turned around and went back the other way" Finn said confused.  
"What you saw who?" I butted in.  
"Rachel Berry. She was walking what looked like to here." Finn was unsure.  
Omg! She was coming here. Which means something happened. I was about to take out my phone and text her when my phone rang, it was her.

**Rachel's POV**

After San left the other day, I stayed at a hotel I didn't want to deal with Brody. But he's been sending me messages asking where I was and I really needed to get out. So today, I planned that while Brody was working id go and get more stuff then go and see San at her place.  
I'm on my way to San's and I turn down the street she wrote on a sticky note, I just have to find the house number 47.  
33, 35, 37... Then I see a car drive past and it stops and reverses. It's Finn. I started to panic so I turned the opposite way, using my amazing acting skills, making it look like I turned onto the wrong street. I turned back to see him out of the car... Looking at me. So I walked quicker and waited till I got round the corner to call San.

***Phone call***  
**Rachel: Hello? San... Omg I came...**

**San: Wow wait a second let me step outside...**

**Rachel: *Hears the door shut* Okay I'm on the end of the street and...**

_She was interrupted_

**San: By Finn. I know. He's here and he's talking to the guys about it...**

**Rachel: Did he know it was me?**

**San: He...**

**Gets interrupted by a male voice.**

**?: San who are you talking to?**

**Rachel: Say... A new friend you met... At... Erm... Starbucks.**

**San: Don't panic Finn, it's just this guy I met at Starbucks...**

**Finn: Oh well. Come inside and talk to him.**

**San: No... Erm it's too warm inside...**

**Finn: Well... Okay... Hurry though we're all going to the cinema... If you're coming**

**San: I'll think about it, I might just get...**

**Rachel: JACK!**

**San: Jack to come over for a couple of hours.**

**Finn: Okay, well, I'll see you later then... *yells* BYE JACK!**

**San: He said... Cya man...**

**Finn: Alright?! *leaves***

**Rachel: Is he gone?**

**San: Yeah, he's gone. So Erm, where are you?**

**Rachel: Still on the end if the street...**

**San: Okay well, walk to Starbucks and I'll pick you up and bring you back here so they don't see you!**

**Rachel: Okay, don't be long...**

**San: I won't... *hangs up***

I began walking to Starbucks hoping that I won't run into them...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**

why does my life have to be so complicated. I have to walk all this way to be then driven right back to where I set off from... I should just talk to them. It would be easier. Finn will be a little harder to talk to but... the others should... Should be fine. They need to realise that I do still love them and I want to be friends again.

I just got to Starbucks, I'm going to get myself a coffee and wait till San comes so we can just go straight away.

?: Hey, Rachel... (Smirk)

Rachel: He- Wha- What are you doing here?

**Santana's POV**

Poor Rach. She has to hide from everyone she loves, one mistake caused all of this. I'm going to help her, she will apologise right? Yes. We need to have her in our lives... She always knows what to say, or do.  
Okay. I have to leave now or else she's going to get mad.  
Once I got to Starbucks I see Rachel in the car park...

Rachel: NO BRODY.

Brody: I didn't ask a question, Rach. I said... YOU ARE COMING WITH ME! (He grabbed hold of Rachel's arm.)

Santana: RACH?

Rachel and Brody turned around at the sound of Santana's voice. Brody let go of Rachel got in his car and drove towards Rachel, who was still looking at Santana.

Santana: RACHEL MOVE! (She said running towards Rachel to push her out the way)

Rachel: San, what? (Brody runs over Rachel)

Brody: Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha... Bitch I warned you.

Santana continued to run towards Rachel who was now screaming in pain.

Rachel: AH MY FUCKING LEG! AHH!

When Santana reached Rachel she picked her up into her arms and sat on the floor beside her as she watched Brody driving away laughing.

**Santana's POV**

I needed to call someone. I got out my phone and called an ambulance.

Santana: Hello, I'd like and ambulance service please!

Service women: okay, what is your emergency?

Santana: Well my friend has been run over by her stupid boyfriend...

Rachel: AHH OMG MY LEGS SAN! MY LEGS!

Service women: Her legs were run over the most?

Santana: Yes I don't think she could stand up, and I don't want to try on my own.

Service women: Okay, your location please?

Santana: okay? Erm... We are in New York's Starbucks car park. I can't remember the street I'm sorry.

Service women: it's okay. I know where you mean. The ambulance will be there is less than two minutes so hold onto her tight and tell her it's going to be okay? Be calm... Okay?

Santana: Okay... Thank you. Bye (Hangs up)

Santana hugged and tried to calm Rachel until the ambulance people got to her.

Paramedic: Okay. We need to give her pain relief and on a stretcher.

And as if by seconds Rachel stopped screaming and began to close her eyes.

Santana: RACH... Don't sleep... Okay? Please don't

Paramedic: it's okay. It's normal if she does.

Suddenly Rachel was in the ambulance with Santana following her. Santana decided that she couldn't be alone at the hospital waiting and crying. Her car phone began to ring, Finn.

Santana: Hey. Finn (sniffling and sad)

Finn: Santana are you okay? Where are you?

Santana: I'm fine, but someone isn't and they are in A FREAKING AMBULANCE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL FINN. AND I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HER!

Finn: San I don't know who it is but me and Brittany are going to come down and comfort you k?

Santana: Thanks and you'll be happy to see who she is by the way. I know you do.

Finn: Okay San. I'm going to go get Brittany. Okay, bye. (Hangs up)

Santana gets to the hospital and rushes in.

**Finn's POV**

Who does she mean? I'll be happy to see her? I have no clue... I get Brittany and we began driving to the hospital.

Finn: Britt, do you know who I'd be happy to see? That I probably haven't seen in a while?

Britt: Well, of course I do. Santana text me. She's right. But you can't be mad today, okay?

Finn: …

**Santana's POV**

I can't believe they won't let me see her. I've been sat here for just under 10 minutes and no one has said anything. Suddenly I see Britt with Finn following. Brittany hugs me when...

Nurse: For Rachel Berry?

I let go of Brittany, looked up at Finn who was in shock. I touched his arm and lead them the women.

Santana: Yes, is she okay?

Nurse: Santana, can I talk to you in... Private?

I walked towards the nurse and we walked into a corner.

Santana: what's up with Rach?  
I said with tears in my eyes.

Nurse: Well, Rachel has got some bad injuries to her legs and her left is easily broken. The left is, what we can see, the one that took the impact the most.

Santana: Okay. Anything else?

Nurse: She had been hit in her lower stomach and uterus.

Santana: So, what does that mean?

Nurse: We don't know yet. She leaps asking for you... And someone called Fish?

Santana: Haha No I think its Finn. Is she awake?

Nurse: Yes, but woozy. Room 238

Santana: Okay thank you.

I walk back over to Britt and Finn. Finn is still in shock and Britt just ran over to me and asked if she was okay, I just nodded. I grabbed Finn's hand.

Santana: Finn, she's asking for you.

We walked towards her room. Rachel isn't facing us. One leg was in a golden cast, so Rachel Berry. Her brunette hair is falling towards us. And with my last thoughts gone because Finn had let go of my hand and opened the door. He sat down at the chair next to her bed and placed his hand on her hair.

Finn: Rach?...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**

It hurts everywhere. Something is missing. None of this would have happened if I'd have gone with him.  
I felt a hand touch my hair. I knew who it was, Santana. I could look at anyone though, it was my fault. I feel terrible.

?: Rach?...

This isn't San? What the hell... It's a man's voice. I can't remember who though.

Rachel: (groggy) Erm... Yeah?

I needed to know who it was, I felt the hand move from my hair and I instantly felt sad. I heard footsteps moving away from me. For some reason my eyes closed and began to cry. What is going on? Suddenly there was a bang at the bottom of the bed and the bed slightly shifted...

? OW! Sorry I like... um... tripped

Rachel: N-no it's fine...

The footsteps began to come closer to me and then faded. The ear bursting squeak from a chair that was being pulled. One tiny squeak later and 'he' was sat. I felt tiny piece of weight move from the bed, his hand was coming to my face. 'He' placed it on my cheek.

?: Rachel... Look at me... Please

I opened my eyes slowly and once they were fully open I saw a handsome, brown haired man, sitting looking at me with tears in his chocolate eyes.

Rachel: Hi...?

?: How are you feeling?

Rachel: I'm a little sore and I have a head ache but I'm sorry. Who are you?

?: Wait, y-you don't remember me?

His eyes were tearing up. I don't remember him. Although I didn't want him to cry...

Rachel: I'm sorry. But please don't cry. (Leans in to hug him)

'He' hugged her and let a few tears slip into the hospital gown I was wearing. Man these things are so ugly, it's unreal.  
'He' pulled away and was about to speak...

?: Well, I'm...

Doctor: Hello, Rachel. How do you feel?

Rachel: Well, I have a headache and my hips down hurt and ache.

Doctor: Okay, your hips down will hurt because this is where you had your accident. But can you explain the headache.

?: Well, she can't remember who I am?!

Doctor: If this is true Rachel we will have to take you for examinations on your head?

Rachel: Yes, I can't remember who he is or his name.

?: My name is ... Finn.

Doctor: Okay... Well Rachel in around an hour we will take you for a MRI scan and see what's going on.

Rachel: Okay thank you (The doctor leaves) I am sorry I don't remember you... (Looking down)

Finn: Hey, it's okay. I'll go and get Santana... Okay?

Rachel: Yeah, thanks.

**Finn's POV**  
I can't believe she doesn't remember me. I also can't believe I cried...

Finn: San can you come in here?

Santana: I thought you could talk to her?!

Finn: Well I would... If she knew who I was...

Santana walked towards Finn, looked up at him then put her head down and walking into Rachel's room.

Britt: Finn, are you okay?

Finn: Yeah, it's just weird seeing her again, and like this.

Britt: I understand, are you going to go back in?

Finn: I-I don't know...

Britt: What she did... Is the past Finn...

Finn: I know but it's hard

Britt: Just go in...

**Santana's POV**  
I've never seen Rach like this... Her body is almost lifeless. She won't stop crying and she won't tell me why... Well... I haven't asked but I know he won't tell me...

Rachel: (sniffling)

Finn:(knocking) Hey can I come in?

Santana: su...

Rachel: Yeah. Please.

Finn takes a seat at the window of the room far away from Rachel's hospital bed.

Doctor:(knocks and enters) Okay Rachel we can take you for a MRI now.

Santana: Wait what?

Doctor: Oh Yes. Mr...(puts a hand on Finns shoulder)

Finn: Hudson

Doctor: Mr Hudson made us realise that Miss Berry could have a minor injury to the head, causing memory loss. We need to make sure there is no further injuries.

Santana: But... Rach, you can remember me?!

Rachel: I only remember you being at Starbucks and then I fell or something. You yelled my name I think, I don't know.

Santana: Doctor, How long could she have memory loss for?

Doctor: Can please take Miss Berry to MRI then talk about the details afterwards. She can choose one person to go with her otherwise the rooms will become crowded.

Rachel: I choose... (Looks at Santana)

Santana: (nods and mouths "Finn")

Rachel: (nods) Finn.

Finn: Huh? (Looks up)

Doctor: Okay, Mr Hudson. Please follow me. (Has unplugged the bed from the wall and is now pushing it out the door)

Rachel: Come on Finn (Smiles weakly)

Finn: Coming (runs to catch up and holds Rachel's hand) its okay you'll be fine. Believe me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn's POV**

Finn: You'll be fine. Believe me.

Rachel: I don't know, I still can't remember you. Will I be fine?

Before Finn could say anything else the Doctor pushed Rachel into the MRI room. He was not allowed in the room, as were nobody but he could stand at the window and watch.

**_After the MRI was over_**

**_Rachel's POV_**

Doctor: Rachel can I talk to you in my office... alone? The nurses will take your bed back to your room for you.

Rachel: Yeah, sure.

Finn sits outside the office waiting for Rachel to out.

**Inside the office**

The doctor walks around his desk and sits down on his chair.

Doctor: Please sit down Miss Berry.

Rachel sits down at the chair across from the doctor and leans forward, rubbing her hand down her broken leg.

Doctor: Rachel, how are you feeling?

Rachel: My headache is feeling better but from my stomach down is sore and hurting.

Doctor: Yes, about your headache, you shall experience temporary memory loss...

Rachel: (interrupts) Okay that's great (gets up and begins to leave)

Doctor: But... Miss Berry...

Rachel turned to face the doctor once again, nodding and sitting back down.

Doctor: There is a slight issue evolving around your unborn baby...

Rachel was speechless and in shock.

Doctor:... Due to the impact of the car crash that baby has unfortunately passed away. Due to this we, as a hospital could set you on a number of tracks...

Rachel: W-wait... B-baby?

Doctor: Yes Miss Berry. (He had a sympathetic look on his face) We have a two options for women your age. Number 1 is that you could take the pain from the baby and have a C-section to remove the child in 3-6 weeks or... Number 2 you could take a pill, which is designed to break down the baby's cells and turn them into blood which you shall pass normally. Whatever you choose, the doctors will help.

Rachel: But... I... Are you sure this is me?... I was... I was never pregnant...

Doctor: We are completely sure Miss Berry. I will give you a couple of hours to think and talk about this with your friends and family. I do recommend not staying alone after leaving this hospital.

Rachel was crying and sobbing into her hands.

Rachel: W-when am I s-suppose to leave?

Doctor: once you choose your decision, you will be able to leave after a couple of days.

Rachel:(sniffles) Ok.

Doctor calls a nurse to bring a wheelchair to help Rachel back in to her room.

Rachel is wheeled out of the office to find no Finn.

Rachel: Where the hell is Finn?

**Back at Rachel's room**

Santana: Hey Rach, Are you okay? You look... Sad?

The nurse helped Rachel back onto her bed and left.  
Rachel rolled over to face the wall and asked...

"Where's Finn?"

Santana: I thought he was with you...

Rachel: he left

Rachel told Santana everything about the baby and about the options. She then burst into tears and so did Santana.  
After a lot of thinking Rachel said...

"San, I know what I'm going to do"

Santana: Wh-

Doctor: Rachel... Have you decided?

Rachel: Yes, I want to...


	7. Chapter 7

Finn's POV

I was sitting outside the office waiting for Rachel. They had been talking for what felt like hours. I looked down at my watch and it has only been 2 minutes. I look up from my watch to see someone familiar. I stood up and walked towards her.

Finn: MOM?

Carole: Finn? What are you doing here?

Finn: Just... To... Erm support Santana...

Carole: Wait... Whys San here?

Finn: I-it doesn't matter. What are you doing here?

Carole sat down in the nearest empty waiting room and patted the seat next to her.

Carole: you see Finn, I have an illness. A bad illness. A life threatening illness.

Finn: Yeah, but you going to get treated right? That's why your here, right?

Carole: No Finn, it's incurable. I have the last stage of Malaria.

Finn:(Tearing up) When d-did you find out?

Carole: I've known for a couple of months. That's why I reached out to Rachel.

Finn: (looking at her) Wait, you reached out to Rachel?

Carole: Look Finn, Rachel has potential to look after you once I leave and I wanted to let her know.

Finn: So you told Rachel before me? Your son?

Carole: Yes Finn. But she is like a daughter.

Finn: Yes, but your my mom.

Carole: Yes. But... Rachel visited me everyday. When I was sick and when I was not.

Finn: I didn't know you was sick.

Carole: I couldn't tell you, you have the kids to take care of.

Finn: You still could have said something.

Carole: You would be the hardest to tell. After you're farther died, you blamed yourself because you couldn't help him or redeem him. I didn't want you to feel that way about me.

Finn: What about the kids? When are you going to tell them?

Carole: I'm ill and I have to move away to recover.

Finn: What do me say when they want you back after they think you have recovered?

Carole: I'm staying here and that I've made new friends and I'm being taken care of by a powerful man.

Finn: What about MY future?

Carole: Ask Rachel. Reach out to her. Protect her from Brody! Do NOT let him lay a finger her. Protect her!

Finn: WHAT?

Carole: She needs someone... Someone like you!

Finn: She has Santana... I just don't know if I can forgive her.

Carole: what could this girl possibly do for you not to forgive her?

Finn: Well... I was in love with Rachel and I was sure she loved me. But I wasn't the only one who loved Rachel. Brody.

_**Flashback**_

_**Finn's POV**_

_**Rachel has been spending time with Brody this week and she seems happier when I actually see her although, he did ask her to choose between me and himself.**_  
_**I think she loves me but she complains that we fight all the time over nothing. Her and Brody, she says they have a connection. It's like they never fight. But me and Rach... We always do. I used to say it was because we cared about each other but I don't know...**_

_**Finn: Hey Rach...**_

_**Rachel: Finn, We need to talk. About. Brody.**_

_**Finn: Okay?**_

_**Rachel: I-I-I choose him...**_

_**Finn: What? (Tearing up)**_

_**Rachel: I want to be friends please... Please... I still love you.**_

_**Finn: NO, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**_

_**Rachel: (sobbing) Finn, please just listen to me!**_

_**Finn: Just leave.**_

_**Rachel: I can't just leave, Finn. We need to talk about this.**_

_**Finn: YOU WANT ME TO TALK WHEN I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! NO!**_

_**Rachel: Finn, please...**_

_**Finn: Go and don't come back into my life!**_

_**Rachel: (sobbing) I'm so sorry. (Leaves)**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Carole: You need to let go of the past, Finn. If you love her. Go get her.

Finn: (snarky) well I would if she remembered me...

Carole: why wouldn't she remember you? I was with her last week and she remembered you fine. Finn. What's going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Finn's POV**

Oh... F-! Do I tell her Rach is in the hospital? Okay, I'll tell her but I'll make it fast and subtle.

Carole: FINN! THIS ISN'T SLIGHTLY FUNNY!

Finn: Um... Rachel is here...

Carole: With you? Why?

Finn: Actually... I came to see her... With Brittany and San...

Carole: S-she's here? As in... She's in a hospital bed right now...

Finn: Well... no... She went for a scan then into the doctor's office.

Carole: Where Finn?

Finn: Mom...

Carole: Where is she Finn!?

Finn: We can wait for her in her room if you'd like?

Carole: Just go, Finn.

**Rachel's POV**

I am carrying a dead fetus inside me... My child..

Doctor: So… What will it be Miss Berry?

Rachel: I-I want to...um... T-take the t-tablets p-please.

Doctor: Okay, Rachel. I'm very sorry. (Leaves)

Finn: He's sorry about what? (Walking through the door with Carole closely behind)

Rachel: Um... I don't want to...

Finn: its okay, never mind.

Carole: Rachel... Honey... What happened?

Rachel: Um... (Looks at San)

Santana: (sat in the chair beside Rachel's bed) that's Carole. You love her very much. She's like another mom to you.

Carole begins to cry with Rachel not too long after.

Carole: (crying) Y-you don't remember m-me? At all?

Rachel: (Begins to cry) W-what? I can't remember. I feel like I want to. I-I'm so s-sorry please don't cry.

Carole: (crying) w-what happened to you?

Rachel: (crying) I don't know. I can't remember.

Carole: (still crying) San, what happened?

San: I'll tell you out-

Rachel: (crying) San don't leave me!

San: Rachel, its okay. I'm going to talk to Carole. Then the doctor okay? You stay here with Finn.

Rachel turned her head towards Finn, who was sat beside her.

Finn: Rach... its okay (he put his hand on her thigh.

Rachel: Okay, but promise to come back.

San: Okay. Well I'll be back

Santana's POV

Me and Carole walk out of Rachel's room and Carole is still slightly crying.

Carole: So (sniffles) what happened to her?

San: Brody...

Carole: What? He did this? How?

San: He followed her to Starbucks when she was meeting me and he tried to force her to go with him then I turned up and shouted her, as she looked at me he got in his car and run her over the w...

Carole: That's horrible. I never liked him. Never

San: Carole. She was pregnant.

Carole: S-she was what?

San: She-

Carole: She was. Was being the big word there.

San: The car hit her too hard and killed it.

Carole: Does she know...

San: That's why she doesn't want me leaving her. She had to make a choice.

Carole: What choice?

San: Well, how the baby... leaves her body?!

**Finn's POV**

Rachel's curled up in the hospital bed crying. I put my hand on her and she looks at me.

Finn: What's wrong?

Rachel: Well... (She tells Finn everything)

Finn: Oh, Rach. I'm so sorry!

Rachel: Where was you? I came out and you were gone?

Finn: Sorry my mom came... I had to ask her why.

Rachel: I'm confused...

Finn: My mom...

Rachel: About us, Finn

Finn: ... I don't think we should talk about this now Rachel.

Rachel: Why not?

Finn: I want to forget it while I'm here with you okay?

Rachel: FINN just tell me what I did

Finn: FINE... You chose him. You cheated on me with him now he does THIS! (He points towards her)

Rachel: What? We were together? Who's him?

Finn: Brody...

Rachel: Do I like him? Love him even?

Finn: I don't know, this is the first time I've seen you in over 6 years Rach. Besides the other day.

Rachel: I-I

Finn: My mom said you were getting married so I guess you do love him...

Rachel: I do? Where is he?

Finn: I don't know... (Gets up)

Rachel: (grabs his hand and he stops but doesn't turn around) W-where are you going? (Tears start to flow)

Finn: I don't want to talk about him Rach. (Leaves)

**Rachel's POV**  
I'm in tears... Well... sobbing even and Santana and Carole came back in and Carole was in tears too...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I could use some more feedback on what you think should happen in the future... I have a couple more chapters wrote and I also want to know if you like them. **_

_**Thanks for reading my story so far:)**_

_**Anywayyysssss:)**_

**_Finn's POV_**

I had to leave the hospital. I can't talk about him when she's lying there because of him. I decided that I would go get the kids from Sam, he was taking care of them while me and Britt... Shit I left Britt at the hospital. Ill text her. I got in my car and before starting the engine, I started to text Britt.

_**Hey Britt. Sorry I left you at the hospital. I really needed to leave. Maybe ask San to bring you home. Sorry again xx Finn**_

Okay I start the car and start to drive to Sam's.

**_Santana's POV_**

When we came back into the room Rachel was all alone and she looked slightly confused.

"Rach, where did Finn go?"

"Home." she said sternly.

Britt walked into the room, she hadn't been in yet so she walked in slowly. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Finn's gone to get the kids. From Sam."

"Okay, ill drive you home if you want" I asked

"Yes, thanks San"

Rachel began to look at Brittany. She was REALLY confused now.

"Are you Finn's girlfriend?" Rachel asked causing Brittany to laugh.

"No" she managed to get out between laughs.

I turned to Rachel and asked.

"Rach, Do you know why Finn left?"

"Well... we was talking about a guy... I can't remember who it was."

"Brody" I asked.

"Um. Yeah." She whispered looking down.

She looked up and asked

"San, do I love him?"

"Rach, look what he did to you?!"

"Yeah but wasn't I getting married?" She asked, I panicked.

"Yeah, but n-not to Brody" I stuttered.

"Hm, but Finn said I was getting married to Brody?"

"Rach, I talked to the doctor and you can come home okay? You're coming home with me?" I said changing the subject.

"Really?" she seemed really excited.

"Sure"

I don't know what I'm going to do. Finn's moving into our home, what if she begins to remember. Brittany gave me a look when I asked Rach to stay with me. Well I didn't ask...

**_Couple of days later, it was time for Rachel to go home, well, to Santana's_**

**_Santana's POV_**

Today's the day I'm bringing Rachel home. I haven't talked to the guys yet but after some convincing I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Finn hasn't returned to the hospital to see Rachel since the whole Brody thing.

I could tell she missed him, but she couldn't remember falling in love with him. Maybe she was falling in love again. But what if he isn't, then she'll get hurt. Oh God.

"Hey Rach, Ready?" I asked her

"San? Where am I going?"

"It's okay Rach. I'm not taking you back there! You're staying with Moi!" I laughed as I said it.

"Are you sure?" she frowned

"Yes! Now get your sweet little ass over here so we can check you out of this place!"


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

10 part 1

**_After a while of driving, they finally got to the huge house. Santana showed Rachel into the living room and told her to sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen._**

**_Santana's POV_**

I have no idea how I'm going to do this, they haven't seen her in almost 7 years and now she's back, but in our home. They'll freak out and maybe kick her out. What if I explain why Rachel is here? Maybe they'll understand. Maybe be sympathetic towards her? I am taken out of my thoughts to hear the kids talking and the front door shutting. Oh god. Now Santana, stop thinking and just do!

**Finn's POV**

I can't wait, today me and the kids are moving in! I'll be able to play Xbox all the time with the guys, I won't have to drive everywhere to drop the kids off. It's going to be great. Once I pack the car with mine and the kids' stuff, I buckle them in to their car seats and begin driving. I try to get to the house as quick as possible but that just isn't quick enough, also I have to be careful, there's kids in the back.

Once we reach the house, I see that San's car is here, she must be home early today. I get the kids out and open the door for them to go inside. They run into the living room as I walk back to the car. I collect all our bags and bring them into the hall way then I lock the car and shut the door behind me. I begin to walk to the living room when I hear the kids talking...

"Hewllo, I've never mwet you before?" I could hear Grace asking. Maybe it was a new game they decided to play. Instead of going in the room, I stood behind the wall and listened in.

"Yeah, I've never met you before either? Have you met us?"...'Us'? Maybe they are talking to Sarah again, they have an imaginary friend called, Sarah and I don't have the heart to tell them she isn't real.

But then I heard it...

"Erm... No I don't think I have met you two before either... What's your names?" The voice was too familiar but... I couldn't put my finger on who it was. It definitely wasn't Sarah...

"Well, I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh, and this is Grace..."

"And... you can call mwe Grace, I am 5 years old and you are very pretty, what's your name?" Grace said in the cutest voice I've ever heard.

"Well, I am Rachel..." Oh god, she's here...

**Rachel's POV**

"Well, I am Rachel... and you're very beautiful too!" After I said that she began to tear up and a couple of tears poured down Grace's face.

"Oh, Honey... Grace, what's wrong?" As I finished my sentence she began to climb on my lap, for a 5 year old she was quite small.

"i-i-i c-c-can you b-be m-my m-m-mommy o-or sister?" She remained sat on my lap only this time she had her legs spread across me and was facing me, with her hands on my shoulders, looking at me.

"W-What? You just met me?" Josh just stood there looking at me silent, he looked hurt and like he wanted to cry. I was going to say something else but I heard San in the kitchen...

"Finn! Come here a minute!" I turned me whole body round and saw him stood there. After he saw me looking at him he began to walk into the kitchen.

"Josh come here... Don't cry... Come on." I moved Grace onto one knee and her head fell into my shoulder. Josh climbed up and did the same. I leant back against the sofa and slowly began to fall asleep when I hear...

"I lwove you Rwachel... You too Joshy" She whispered before closing her eyes to nap.

"Rachel, I know we just met you, but, me too... I feel like you're my real mom..."

"Josh I'm sorry but what happened to your real mom?" His whole body tensed up. He is a 7 year old boy who looked like he had the problems of a 27 year old man. He sat up and looked at me.

"Well...Erm... after my parents got married just after Grace was born, Finn and Quinn said they would look after us while they went on a trip... You know the ones after a wedding... Anyway. They were on a boast and it sank and Finn has taken care of us ever since..."

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry..." I hugged him tightly with Grace still in my arms, but she was now fast asleep. "So Finn isn't your dad?"

"Nope, he is." He said as he pointed towards a picture on the book shelf in the corner of the room. "And... That's my mom..."

"W-W-Wait... Your p-parents a-a-a Tina and M-Mike?"

"Yeah..." He began to cry so I pulled him into another hug.

"Okay, well let's not talk about that ok? Come here" All three of us snuggled up on the couch and Josh first then myself fell asleep...


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

10 Part 2

Finn's POV

I walk in to the kitchen and see Santana looking at me. I instantly look down.

"Santana, what's is she-"

"Before you say anything, hear me out K?" She interrupted me and I simply nodded.

"Okay, well, the hospital discharged her today but she cannot stay alone and it's not a good idea for her to go bad to her house because Brody is there and he could cause some more damaged to her and her body. So, she can stay here and sleep in my bed till I get the guest room set up"

"Wait? I thought me and the kids were getting the guest room?"

"No, because you live here now so we need another guest room to replace that one. The guest room is eventually going to be either the back room or the room next to the bathroom"

"Okay, Thanks. But have you asked the others about this? I mean they might not agree with her being here?" I hoped that they wouldn't...

"No, not yet... But I will convince them..."

"Okay I guess"

Santana's POV

I and Finn began walking back into the living room, where the TV had been turned off, Rachel was curled up with the kids on the couch asleep.

"Aww..." Finn said with a smile as we watched the sleeping three.

"Did you just... Smile and say... Aww to Rachel?" I said smirking

"What? No I was talking about the kids! I'll just take them upstairs and put them in bed"

"No... Leave 'me, let's go sit in the kitchen and let them sleep..." After I said this, we walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

Rachel's POV

I had a terrible dream that I can't seem to wake up from. I was being chased by a tall brown haired man and he kept yelling things at me. Once I got to a wall in a dark alley filly with company outside bins and tall railing, I have nowhere else to run. The man begins to walk closer to me and holds up a gun. He walks closer to me and holds the gun to my neck and...

BAM! I'm awake with two your young children looking at me, then I remembered, Grace and Josh

"La La? Did you have a bad dweam? You were cwying?" Grace asked me while wiping a tear from my face.

"Erm... A little... I'm okay though. Don't worry."

"GUYS DINNER!" Santana yelled from the kitchen.

Josh ran off the sofa and into the kitchen. Grace jumped from the couch and held a hand out for me to take. I took it and moved off the couch and began making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Santana, what's for dinner?" I asked. A tall man, I think he told me his name was Finn was staring at me then down at mine and Grace's interlocked hands.

"Well, Lace, I made you a vegan lasagne..."

"Mwe have what Rwachel is having! Please" Grace interrupted Santana with much enthusiasm. Finn continued to stare at us. Not moving a body muscle.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Santana asked looking towards Grace then giving Finn 'the eyes'.

"Thwey always called mwe prinecwess, La La..." Turning her gaze to me. "And ywes pwease" Grace said as she turned back to Santana.

"Okay..." Santana simply said back.

Finn's POV

I was staring at Rachel. She has changed so much when you look at her properly. I couldn't remove my eyes away from her. Either is anger or affection. I began to feel woozy and started to lose footing... My eye sight became blurred and everything looked like I was in a foggy room. I felt my knees cave, letting me fall to the floor. I feel a small hand touch my arm and it soon became a gripped one. I lay on the floor still conscious. I hear Santana telling the kids to go upstairs and when they refuse. She grunts as she picks them both up... But there's still a hand on my arm. Now a head too, and wetness it pouring through my shirt.

"Finn..."

11

**Rachel's POV**

I don't know what's taking over me, I met this guy a couple of days ago and I'm crying into his shirt while he lays on the floor.

"Finn…" Escapes my mouth. His body begins to tense up slowly. I can't find the energy to look up until I feel a hand sitting on my head. I turn around to see him looking at me.

"Hey Ray…"

"Ray?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I always called…" I looked at him very confused as he stopped what he was saying.

"It's your new nickname…" he finished

"Are you okay? I'll help you up." I began to stand up, then I turned around and helped him up slowly.

"I'm fine, but thanks." He finally regains his balance just in time when Santana comes back down stairs.

"Hey, what happened there?" she asked.

"I got distracted then dizzy" he replied.

"Do you want me to help you sit on the couch?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks Ray"

I held onto his arm in a protective motion, slowly walking with him to the living room. We walked slowly through the light blue corridor. I took in all the different things around the house. Huge staircase, big mirror opposite with a set of draws underneath and perfect coloured rug contrasting with the walls that runs all the way down the long corridor. It is simple but beautiful and elegant. We continued to walk and sat on the couch.

"Thanks Ray…" he hugged me before he sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"You want to watch?" he asked

"No its fine, I'm going to go play with the kids…" I said beginning to walk away…

"GRACE! JOSH! COME HERE!" Finn yelled from the couch.

I hear tiny footsteps running upstairs and making their way down the stairs.

"Finny! Your okway?!" Grace asked while jumping next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I am princess, Can you guys do me a favour?"

"Sure Finn, What's up?" Josh asked

"Go get a big fluffy blanket from the cupboard and come cuddle with me and Ray?"

"Finn?" I asked confused.

"YAY! Ill Gwet Onwe" Grace said excitedly

"I'll help" Josh added

They ran off towards the cupboard across the living room.

"Come sit with us? Come on?" Finn Begged

"Fine."

"SANTANA?" Finn yelled.

"YEAH?" she yelled back.

"COMING FOR CUDDLES WITH THE KIDS?" he yelled with a slight laugh

"HAHA, NO IM NEED TO GO TO THE STORE! HAVE FUN THOUGH!" she said laughing

The kids came running back to us with a huge fluffy blanket. Grace sat at one side of me next to Finn and Josh sat at the other side. We all got comfy under the blanket and both Grace and Josh curled into my sides. I looked over at Finn to see him smiling.

"What?" I said smiling back.

"Nothing?" he cleared his throat

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"The film with the funny horse and the girl with the long hair?" Josh replied laughing at the memory of the horse.

"RAPUNZEL JOOSSHHH!" Grace grinned as her brother agreed.

"Rapunzel it is then…"

**Finn's POV**

We were around half way through the film and I feel Grace turn over in her sleep and curl into my side. As Grace moved Rachel curled up against Grace and Josh moved up against Rachel and she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. It was too cute.

Okay… I'll admit seeing Rachel again has proven to myself that I'm not really over her and I really want to ease our way back into a relationship. Soon, not straight away. She's little upset at the moment with the baby and her amnesia. Yeah I'll wait 2 months then I'll try and ask her on a date… Yeah I will!


	12. APOLOGIES

THIS ISNT A CHAPTER

Sorry guys, i havent uploaded at all recently, ive been getting through eith my gcse's and college etc...

If its not too much to ask, could you review and tell me what you think so far and if i should carry on this story, because if people still want to read it, i will dedicate more time to writing it.

Again guys, im sorry that i couldnt upload.


End file.
